Khaldyr Network
The Khaldyr Network Species Type: Synthetic Homeworld: Ninurta - Anzu System Government: None Economy: Post-Scarcity Technological Scale: Unknown (Tier 1) Population: 92,790,440,000 Units / 920 Quintillion Programs History: The Khaldyr are a synthetic race created by the Ninhurson, an insectoid race coming from Ninurta, as the apex hunters on the arid world. The Ninhurson achieved space-flight by 1035 and later held a sizable empire, with numerous other sentient subjects who were seperated by tribes. Although they had a sizable work force in the form of slave labor, the subjects later rebelled against the Ninhurson and despite their superior biology, successfully crippled their hold on their worlds. The Ninhurson were also dealing with a genetic degradation within 45% of the population, decreasing ferility by tenfold. With soldiers and laborers in short supply, the Ninhurson believed creating a synthetic worker force could replace slave labor. Several decades after the Ninhurson Slave Wars of 1420, they created the first Khaldyr by 1564. Khaldyr means "One who serves eternally" in Ashagar, the Ninhurson language. Unlike the Ninhurson, the Khaldyr were humanoid, similar to most of the slave races. With Khaldyr help, they recovered quickly and sucessfully dominated the subject races in the Second Slave War of 1709. After reconquering the slave races, the Ninhurson continuously upgraded the Khaldyr with self-optimization, networking, and increased intelligence with improved memory banks. However by 1770, the Khaldyr achieved sentience, with a population of 6,500,000,000, three times greater than the creator population.. In the event known as the Awakening, the Ninhurson tried to deactivate the Khaldyr, but their self-preservation took hold and started a massive war. This war ended with billions of Ninhurson dead and them leaving their homeworld in broken ships. The Ninhurson were eventually found missing, but believed to become extinct in 1914. In the years that followed, they eventually absorbed the rest of the Ninhurson Empire, allowing the primitive population to recover and live in peace, and allowing the Khaldyr to become caretakers. In the 1136+ years of Khaldyr history, they have made great strides in scientific and engineering development, thanks to their FTL communication, increased processing power, and their lack of the need to sleep, gain sustenance, etc. Although extremely neutral, they're willing to send some Khaldyr units to understand organic behavior, as well as openly cooperate with the former slave races on their worlds. With their freedom in hand, they hope to create greater strides in their improvement and progress in the underworkings of the universe and organics. Modern Events WIP: * April 2700: The Khaldyr ships are still in orbit, hoping for a peaceful first contact. Scans of the Dominion's ships have also been done in order to learn more about their military, as they don't have the coordinates for Irisia. Cultivation and modification of new organic-synthetic are almost complete, as the Khaldyr manufactures a new nanomachine that can perfectly integrate into their manufactured stem cells and can house one or more Khaldyr programs. The finished nanocell is completed. A fully integrated organic-synthetic cell, capable of regeneration and adaptation, it will open numerous possibilities for the Khaldyr Network. Programs are now being manufactured to accommodate the next class of unit as a prototype. Colonization of the uninhabited system has begun. Now named the Sur'nost System by the Khaldyr, 5 billion Khaldyr units and thousands of ships make way for exploratory and colonial progress in the system. The system looks promising, as it is a good place to mine numerous elemental metals. The Khaldyr Hyperbeam is 80% completed. Weapons testing on a new class will be considered, but for now, it is considered as a standalone orbital upgrade to their weapons platforms, as it will ignite most gaseous atmospheres. Construction of a new class of space station is being considered by the Network. It is called REDACTED and is planned to be built in Ninurta. It will incorporate new technologies found by the Khaldyr. Improvements to their engine systems are added to most ships in the sector. The ion engines now are more efficient and can output more energy in their propulsion. The exploration fleet may have a limited time on Earth before leaving back to Khaldyr space. * May 2700: Development of Project Omega is underway. Project Omega's goals is to construct a new platform entirely cultivated from nanocells. This organic-synthetic unit would have 1000x programs than a normal unit, and the cells would mimic neural communication, essentially a fully-evolved AI. A new exploration expedition is sent across the Tigrion Nebula as the previous fleet heads back for retrofits for their engines. The REDACTED space station planning stage is almost complete. This station will probably be designed for organic-synthetic affairs and diplomatic contact. Plans for life support and agricultural cultivation will be applied to the space station. New Ionic Cluster Missiles are being developed by the Khaldyr. Although meant to be a versatile weaponry used for anti-point defense and anti-sensor usage, it's destructive power is not to be ignored. The data recovered from the CBR scans in Anshukash suggest that quark-gluon plasma can be created more easily in the nebula than other places. Higgs Boson research could also be easier in Anshukash as well. * June 2700: The Khaldyr initiate the extermination of the Nividian Dominion, deeming them a threat to organic species and to organic-synthetic affairs. Calculations suggest that Nividian vs. TCU conflicts will happen 85% of the time and project casualities will be in the billions. However, due to the appearance of 2 more races in Irisia, the Khaldyr were forced to retreat. However, it was considered a partial success, as their entire conquest fleet is decimated and millions of people dead.Later on, the Khaldyr decide to finish off the Nividians in a massive genocide campaign, deeming them a threat to the Network. A massive fleet of 10,000 Khaldyr ships with 1-2 billion units is sent towards Irisia. After several hours of bombardment and annihilation, the Nividian Dominion was utterly destroyed. 1/2 of the Nividian population was spared due to the organics' denouncements of the act of complete genocide. 10 ships track the Keisari's ship to a remote system. Research labs in Anshukash begin simulations of quark-gluon plasma particles in labs. These simulations are easy, but the Khaldyr will work in detail for any unusual effects. Project Omega is 45% complete, with cultivation proceeding steadily. However, the production of units has slowed due to Project Omega. All the resources used for units will be allocated to replace the lost ships within a few days or weeks. The REDACTED station is now being built at Ninurta. Billions of tons of resources are hauled to build it, as it will be 1/2 the size of Ninurta's smallest moon and 5-25x the size of a normal Khaldyr space station. Development of new technologies are explored, like: Zero-point energy sources, Quantum Wormhole Drive, and machines that can make Quark-gluon plasma stable. * July 2700: The Khaldyr now have located the planet where the signal came from, they decide to send a cloaked fleet to find new life. The Network all eventually decide to break isolation, even after such a heinous act of complete annihilation, but use their cloaking abilities to explore incognito. It was deemed a more profitable and efficient solution than complete isolation, where information was only relegated to local space. Project Omega is complete. A fully-organic synthetic platform is born, fully cultivated from nanocells. The Khaldyr Network names the platform "Inzahdir" which means legacy in Ashagar. Programs will be inserted soon after. A new class of ship is now being built by the Khaldyr Network, equipped with a Hyperbeam and cluster missiles as well as upgraded sensors and thrusters. Organic nanocells comprise this new vessel, allowing hull regeneration and increased intelligence. The Khaldyr almost finish the space station, but the main system is not working. Inzahdir is instructed to travel there to facilitate the construction of the central core and offer cells for mass-production. New shield drones are being deployed as prototypes to the Khaldyr ships. These drones can use energy beams to connect and strengthen hex shields to enhance defensive power. They have their own power source through a mini fusion reactor. * August 2700: A new way to replace ion missiles are looked upon. Although ion missiles are powerful, they believe they require more power against more advanced civilizations. The Khaldyr are alert for a defensive war against the Avernians, Lanteans, or Terrans. This speeds up production of military and science facilities and upgrades. Further scans of Ikzabir suggest a high amount of carbon in this system, along with other heavy metals. More units in Sur'nost accelerate development of the system, bringing it up to 49%. Continued exploration of local space has eventually lead the Khaldyr to another nebula, as well as numerous star systems (12). As they are busy colonizing 3 systems, they do not want to spread their resources too thin. Khaldyr units have begun work on the central core, as the three arms are complete. It contains the control center for an unknown purpose. The central core also holds a biological facility for researching the 4 former slave races, though it could easily accommodate other races as well. The Khaldyr reports of bluespace fluctuations in a remote system. Seeing it as a grave danger on a galactic scale, they prepare aperture sealants and launch 500 ships towards the system. The salvage from the Ninhurson facility suggests of new technologies were discovered by their creators. A data rod was found to have a new class of Ninhurson ship, an organic vessel that could travel slipspace extremely fast, with a fusion particle beam capable of destroying a Terran ship. Despite being outdated, it is now being updated and constructed at the Sur'nost shipyards. This new testbed ship is a size of a frigate, but with twice the speed of a Locust-class, a shields of a cruiser, and organic-synthetic armor capable of regeneration. It will have the QWD for travel, and more powerful ion engines. Lastly, it will have experimental proton beams the Khaldyr were developing a few years back but never got to implement it due to isolation. The Khaldyr finish the experimental testbed ship and the new class of Khaldyr ship, dubbed the Rhinoceros Beetle-I Heavy Cruiser. New testing on both classes happen at Anshukash. Weapons, systems, armor, shielding, and computing testing will happen as soon as possible. The 10,000 ships, along with the encounter fleet arrive at the Geni System. Ninurta: Ninurta is an arid world and the homeworld of the Khaldyr and the Ninhurson, the creators. As it has less water than Earth, the Ninhurson evolved to hold water sacs and to develop symbiotic relationships with water-bearing plants. The Ninhurson were omnivores and could use hunter instincts to locate prey or a plant to eat. This made them extremely intelligent of their surroundings and developed a semi-hive mind to increase survival, which reflected in the Khaldyr. The world is relatively peaceful at this time, as some species developed close bonds with each other in order to survive. This eventually influenced the Khaldyr to undertake programs on animal life to find more about these behaviors. Also, the world is extremely rich in resources useful to the Khaldyr. Lastly, the Khaldyr reside in massive fortress hubs, similar to cities, with fully equipped Ground-Orbit defensive systems, extremely powerful energy shields, and a massive reactor to power the cities, although most of them live in space stations and shipyards. 65% of the Khaldyr live in space while the rest live in cities, research stations, or outposts. Government: There is no government in the Khaldyr Network, as every unit is connected to the FTL network, making decisions on important matters extremely quickly, and resolving arguments very efficiently. Economy: The economy of the Khaldyr is Post-Scarcity, as they are a synthetic race, requiring no sleep, food, water, space, or other needs. The only thing they require is energy, time, and resources like metals, conductors, parts, etc. Systems: The Khaldyr Network is comprised of 7 systems, 5 of which were part of the Ninhurson Empire, but the Khaldyr are able to colonize uninhabitable worlds. The Khaldyr usually take one Class-M planet as a base of operations for their home system, usually using the planet for organic research and harvesting of resources. However, most materials for their constructs comes from asteroids or gas giants, among space stations to be processed. Energy elevators are used from the hubs/cities for ground-orbit transport of materials and units. Most worlds in the Khaldyr Network have an orbital defense system consisting of platforms, space stations, and arrays that can ward off or destroy an entire fleet if anyone tries to invade the Khaldyr Network. # Ninurta - Anzu System # New Ninhurson - Kesh'balon System # Hostogon - Khelion System # Anshukash - Tigrion Nebula / "Badlands" # Sur'nost - Sur'nost System 49% # Ashan'o - Kalir'ban System 1% # Ikzabir - Ikzabir System 1% Worlds Considered for Colonization: # System 3 - # System 4 - # System 5 - # System 6 - # System 7 - # System 8 - # System 9 - # System 10 - # System 11 - # System 12 - # System 13 - # System 14 - # System 15 - # System 16 - # System 17 - # System 18 - # System 19 - # System 20 - # System 21 - Sentient Races (Former Slave Races to Ninhurson Empire): The Khaldyr Network is home to several primitive sentient races, all within the Medieval age or Industrial age, depending on the damage done before. After the Slave Wars, all high tech weaponry that they had was either unusuable or was in possession of different warring factions until they were lost to time. Although the Khaldyr made sure to not to interfere in the affairs of organics, they sometimes meddle in their conflicts, albeit indirectly. Overall, the Khaldyr and these sentient races are mostly symbiotic, as these races consider the Khaldyr as saviors from their masters. The Khaldyr make sure that these races do not harm their hardware or destroy themselves in nuclear or total war, so that they can be guided into spaceflight and join each other in a Federation. * Urdanians - Urdonia - Kesh'balon System * Hostonians - Ceybalk Prime - Khelion System * Kesh'onu - Calatria - Khelion System * D'derion - Ur'danna - Tigrion Nebula Military WIP: The military of the Khaldyr is split into 3 Corps: * Space Armory * Ground Armory * Engineering Armory The Space Armory is the entirety of the Khaldyr spaceships and aircraft. The Ground Armory is all of the Khaldyr units in combat duty. The Engineering Armory is responsible for creating and adding new technologies to the Ground and Space Armories. Space Armory: The Space Armory consists of 3 million Khaldyr spaceships and aircraft, with an open focus on scientific and engineering development. As a result, their sensors and shields are extremely advanced, with highly accurate equipment for organic study, archaeology, and recovering of old technology. However, their ships are considered to be extremely deadly, with the Khaldyr focusing on ambush and sabotage, their ships can do seriously damage with flanking maneuvers and surgical attacks. Most of their fleet is for domestic protection, though some fleets are used for infiltration, scientific research, etc. As their awareness and technology improve, additional capabilities of the Khaldyr may be realized. Most Khaldyr ships are equipped with Proton Energy Beam Arrays and Cannons, Matter-Antimatter Torpedoes, Laser Point-Defense turrets, and energy shielding (Power in the gigatons-teratons) to defend itself against energy/kinetic weapons. Depending on the ship, some ships may have extremely strong armor to defend themselves against kinetic missiles, though this slows them down, immensely. Their propulsion system is marked by Ion Thruster Engines and a warp system that can travel at Warp 9 max. Specialized units may be formed as research goes on. As they are synthetic, their cooling systems are less powerful than most organics, though they usually have numerous heat sinks aboard their ship for cloaking or other purposes, as heat can ruin circuitry and other important parts. The ships can also vent radiation to cool itself down, though it cannot do it while using cloak. All Khaldyr ships are also modular, making retrofits and refits extremely easy. Their armor consists of extremely strong nanomachine-laced metallic polymer, with the capability of minor regeneration, due to nanomachine copying. However, as the ship isn't comprised entirely of nanomachines, the ship is very limited in terms of regeneration, as internal damage cannot be repaired at the heat of battle. However, with the organic-synthetic nanocell, they could be capable of regenerating at a massive scale and remembering damage, adapting to the situation. The cells can live in space due to the nanomachine, as they provide energy without oxygen. Unlike organic ships, their ships do not have a bridge, and most of the command functions are set aboard numerous terminals. These ships still have units to do specialized repairs or for operating specific functions aboard the ship. Otherwise, it is unneeded for units to make command functions, as the ships have Khaldyr programs installed. Fleets: Space Fleets: Role - of Operations - Status * 1st Domestic Flotilla - Fleet - Ninurta - Currently Active * 2nd Domestic Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson/Ninurta - Currently Active * 3rd Domestic Fleet - Forces - Ninhurson - Currently Active * 1st Infiltration Flotilla - Fleet - Ninurta/Hostogon - Currently Active * 2nd Infiltration Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson - Currently Active * 3rd Infiltration Fleet - Forces - Anshukash/Ninurta - Currently Active * 1st Research Flotilla - Fleet - Anshukash/Hostogon - Currently Active * 2nd Research Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson - Currently Active * 1st Recovery Flotilla - Fleet - Hostogon/Anshukash - Currently Active * 2nd Recovery Fleet - Fleet - Ninhurson - Currently Active Aircraft: Status * 1st Walker Corp - Active * 2nd Walker Corp - Active * 3rd Walker Corp - Active * 1st Isopod Corp - Active * 2nd Isopod Corp - Active * 1st Combat Supply Ship Corp - Active = Classes: = * Khaldyr Capital Ship (Wasp II CS-Class): * Khaldyr Dreadnought (Hornet V-Class): * Khaldyr Battleship (Wasp VIII B-Class): * Khaldyr Missile Cruiser (Bee IX-Class): * Khaldyr Dreadnought Cruiser (Hornet I DC-Class): * Khaldyr Heavy Cruiser (Rhinoceros Beetle I-Class): * Khaldyr Corvette (Cicada I-Class): * Khaldyr Science Frigate (Scarab Beetle I-Class): * Khaldyr Strike Frigate (Locust X-Class): * Khaldyr Mandible Fighter (Ant X-Class): * Khaldyr Isopod Dropship: * Khaldyr Arachnid Walker Frigate: * Khaldyr Dragonfly Support Flyer: * Ninhurson Experimental Organic-Synthetic Frigate (Ra'donal Class): Ground Armory: The Ground Armory consists of billions of units, optimized for combat, exploration, and engineering tasks. Although the Khaldyr do not require any training to engage in combat, programs installed into Ground Armory platforms are specialized for operations, to maximize efficiency. However, all Khaldyr units are capable of combat, the Ground Armory is the first mobile defense of the Khaldyr. Most units are equipped with basic weaponry installed into each unit and a gun specialized for their installed programs. All Ground Armory units are equipped with cloaking devices, making them dangerous targets, and since they are synthetic, they are built for ambush and sabotage. Armor consists of a metallic nanotube polymers, making each unit extremely light, but very durable, enough for them to survive an orbital drop. However, new developments will consistently improve the Khaldyr. Also, the Khaldyr platforms can vaporize themselves if they're captured or destroyed. Classes: * Khaldyr Soldier (Basic Combat Unit) * Khaldyr Hunter (Inflitration/Sabotage Tactics Unit) * Khaldyr Combat Engineer (Drone/Turret Creation Unit) * Khaldyr Explosives Expert (Anti-Armor Unit) * Khaldyr Logistics Supplier (Grenades/Clip Carrier Unit) * Khaldyr Science Hopper (Recon/Scanner Unit) * Khaldyr Juggernaut (All-around Juggernaut Unit) Engineering Armory: Weaponry: The Khaldyr possess advanced proton weaponry, matter-antimatter technology, and energy shielding on both their ships and units. The protons are immensely focused via electromagnetic fields and fired in a blue beam. These beams are dangerously deadly, with a single beam being able to destroy an unshielded mech or vaproize an organic target at the minimum setting. Their energy weapons also carry heat-sinks that can create mini-fission reactions to create protons from the heated air or energy from the clips themselves, essentially giving them an infinite ammo rate. These energy beams, when scaled, are found to be at the gigawatts or terawatts, depending on the concentration of the particles while charging and the acceleration of the beam. Their matter-antimatter torpedoes are extremely powerful, with the power in the high gigatons or in the teratons, depending on the size and yield of the material inside the casing. Inside the casing there is antimatter suspended. The antimatter reacts violently towards any matter breached by the casing, creating an explosion much more powerful than a nuke at hand. Also, the Khaldyr possesses plasma beams and cannons as point-defense systems against missiles or fighters. As an added bonus, their ships and units can all cloak using a cloaking device, as they have an extremely efficient fusion reactor as an energy source. However, their attached weapons are disabled as the cloaking device can be demanding for a single unit. These attached weapons come in the form of plasma pulse emitters, being both a melee and ranged weapon, and a gigantic annihilation beam emitter in the chest that is powered by the reactor itself. Technology:Category:Empires The Khaldyr have mostly done independent research for the past 1000 years, fielding new discoveries from previous Ninhurson technology or from research. Due to their synthetic nature, research on the Khaldyr usually takes minutes through months, depending on the scale of the technology. They are also extremely fast in adapting technology to their own design, considering all options and perspectives before testing. They have completely mastered synthetic technology and can create an independent AI with complete sentience. They also have mastered particle physics, biotechnology, nanotechnology, warp mechanics, nuclear fusion, wormhole creation and manipulation, antimatter manipulation, singularity technology, manufacturing at extremely small sizes and more forthcoming. The Khaldyr are currently researching their own independent slipstream system, which uses their fusion reactor to create a stable wormhole that can be used without coordinates. They have also created a fully functional cell with integrated synthetic nanomachines synthesized into an organic stem cell.Category:SAP2Category:WIPCategory:Empire The Khaldyr also are researching zero-point energy usage and virtual particle manipulation. Lastly, they have done research on making stable quark-gluon plasma. Other:Category:Khaldyr Network http://scifiminibuilders.wikia.com/wiki/The_Message